Peut-être toi
by LawlietLight7
Summary: When a new order controls the world, will Arthur and Francis be able to maintain their freedom or become a slave to this new world?


**A/N: This story is based off this video and song - **** watch?v=4Im4UShGz-k**** . I highly recommend everyone to listen/watch this video before reading this story. Btw, "Peut-Etre Toi" means "Maybe it's you." And I own nothing, but the story. :)**

The year was 2030. The world had fallen into a new order. Man no longer controlled technology, Technology controlled man. Androids had become the majority of the Earth's population and people were simply their playthings. The androids enslaved, dissected, and studied humans. If a human tried to overthrow this new power, they were annihilated immediately, but would it stop a nation?

Arthur Kirkland was not one to be controlled. He was England damn it! He stood up against the world order and it landed him in a very dark room. His wrists were chained to the wall. He struggled against the restraints. "You will all pay for this! This cell won't be able to contain me for long! I'm the United Kingdom, you wankers!", he shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls.

There was nothing, but silence in the room. Arthur let out a deep sigh. "I need to get out of here. There is no telling what these robotic freaks are planning on doing to me.", he began to pull at the restraints once again. He cursed loudly when he realized his wrists had started to bleed slightly and that the restraints weren't going to budge. "Bloody hell…How am I going to get out of here?", he said quietly as he hung his head in defeat.

Hours had passed agonizingly slow. He kept his head down. Arthur's emerald eyes stared down at the same spot that he has been looking at for hours now. The door of the cell screeched open. Arthur didn't even bother to look up. The Brit had a feeling that it was the androids coming to take him away to his doom. "Angleterre…", the familiar voice broke the painful silence.

He gasped quietly. His emerald eyes shot up to look at the source of the voice. "F-Francis? How the bloody hell did you find me?", the Brit asked. Francis smirked. "Let's just say a little birdie told me.", he winked, referring to Pierre. When in reality, Francis had been captured himself and escaped. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Whatever just get me out of these restraints.", he commanded. Francis nodded and drew his sword.

Arthur shut his eyes tightly, waiting for Francis to strike the chains holding him. Francis broke both of the chains and two swift swings of the sword. The restraints fell to the floor. The Brit rubbed at both of his wrists. "Come on, Angleterre. We have to get out of here before the androids come back for their rounds.", he told the other and grabbed the Brit's hand. The pair ran out of the dark cell and began to run down the hall, which seemed to never end.

Within minutes, the alarm started to sound. The blondes began to pick up their speed until they were ambushed by a group of enraged androids. Francis drew his sword once again. "Get behind me, Angleterre!", Francis ordered. Arthur looked at the Frenchman like he was insane. "No! You can't fight them all off on your own.", he shouted at Francis. Before the French nation could respond, one of the androids swung at him. Francis managed to dodge it in time.

Arthur eyed the iron rod that the android was wielding. He ran as fast as he could at the android that was attacking Francis. "Stop! Angleterre!", Francis called out to him. The Brit ignored the Frenchman as he swung his leg, knocking the androids legs out from under it. Before the android could get back on its feet, Arthur wrestled the rod from its mechanical grip and bashed it over the head.

Francis stared in astonishment at Arthur. The Brit smirked at the Frenchman. "Now, we can both take them down.", Arthur stated. The other androids charged at the pair again. Francis slashed some of them in half as Arthur continued to bash androids over the head. After taking out the group, Arthur and Francis continued to run through the long hallway until they stumbled across a doorway.

"There's a way out!", Francis shouted and ran over to the door. Arthur followed closely behind him. They both exited through the door. They gasped at what they saw. It appeared that they were in an underground fortress. Arthur walked forward when he was suddenly halted. "What the hell, frog?", he spat at the Frenchman.

"Look down, mon cher.", he said quietly to the Brit. Arthur looked down, his breath hitched. They were standing on the edge and all he saw below was water. This structure appeared to be the tallest building in this underground city. "Dear God…", Arthur uttered out in panic. Francis scanned their surroundings. "There has to be a way out of here….", he caught glimpse of a ladder.

"There! Maybe we have to climb to the top of this building. The exit has to be from above and this is the tallest structure.", he said as he pointed at the ladder. As the words left his mouth, androids appeared out of nowhere. They were surrounded. Francis drew his sword once again and Arthur gripped the iron rod tightly. The two nations stood back to back, waiting for an android to strike.

One decided to leap at them. Francis struck at its metal exterior, but it didn't even make a dent in it. He gasped. They must be stronger than the last set they fought. Arthur swung the iron rod madly at the androids. He managed to take down quite a few. When suddenly, an android charged at him and knocked the surprised Brit over the edge. "FRANCIS!", Arthur shouted as he began to plummet downwards over the edge.

Francis turned around swiftly just to see Arthur go over the edge. Arthur screamed the entire way down until his screams were silenced by the ice cold water engulfing his body. The Brit began to sink deeper into the cold depths. He could no longer hold his breath. He gasped. He tried to cover his mouth as quickly as he could, but water filled his mouth and throat instantly.

Arthur's eyes drifted close. He thought this was his end. The Brit gave up and he let his body sink deeper into the abyss. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around his slender form and he felt a pair of lips over his own. The Brit felt air flood into his lungs as his body was carried to the surface. Once they broke the surface, the lips left his own and Arthur gasped for air as he was carried to the shore. The Brit didn't bother to look at his savior as he was laid gently on the ground. All he cared about was being able to breathe again.

After Arthur caught his breath, he opened his eyes. "Are you alright, Angleterre?", a soft voice asked him. Arthur looked up and saw Francis. He was surprised that the Frenchman survived. "Yes. Thank you for saving me.", he said softly. Francis offered his hand to the Brit. "No need to thank me, mon amour.", he gave him a soft smile. Arthur blushed faintly at the pet name and took the Frenchman's hand into his. Francis helped the Brit to his feet.

"Come on. We have to get to the top of that building.", Francis informed him. Arthur nodded. The Frenchman and Englishman began to run towards the building. They had to escape from this madness. They had to take back their world. This new world order could not go on. Humans were the superior race not a bunch of machines.

After an hour of running, they finally reached the building. Francis walked up to the entrance. "Wait!", Arthur said as he grabbed Francis' wrist. The Frenchman turned to look at the Brit. "What is it, Angleterre?", he asked with a puzzled expression on his face. "In case we go in there and never come out…", Arthur's voice trailed off. Francis raised an eyebrow. "Yes?", the Frenchman urged him to go on.

Arthur pulled Francis forward by his wrist and crashed their lips together in a passionate and desperate kiss. The nation of love was caught completely off guard by the kiss, but he found himself returning the kiss in equal passion and desperation. Arthur wrapped his slender arms around the Frenchman's neck, pulling their bodies closer together. Francis' arms encircled the Brit's waist, enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

The pair didn't want this moment to end. At that moment, all they seemed to have was each other. Soon, they both broke the kiss for air. Arthur's emerald orbs met Francis' icy blue ones. "…I just wanted to say that I love you.", the Brit finally finished his sentence. A smile graced Francis' features. "Je t'aime aussi, mon petit lapin.", he tenderly placed his hand on Arthur's pale cheek.

Arthur leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "We're going to get out of here, Angleterre. We will take back our freedom.", the Frenchman said sternly. The former pirate turned his head to kiss the palm of Francis' hand. "I hope you're right.", his voice sounded hopeless. Francis' gaze softened and he turned around to face the door of the building. "Let's go.", Francis' voice was filled with determination.

The Frenchman walked up to the door and pushed it open slowly. He peered inside. All he saw was emptiness. "Everything seems safe.", Francis said softly. He motioned Arthur to follow him inside the unusually quiet building. Francis withdrew his sword once again. "Angleterre…Stay behind me. I know you lost your weapon when you fell into the water.", he informed the Brit. Arthur huffed. "You can't fight these things off on your own.", Arthur told him sternly. Francis turned to look at Arthur with a serious expression. "Trust me.", he said softly. Arthur sighed in defeat and did what he was told.

The pair traveled further into the dim-lit building and everything had gone smoothly, but something in the building felt eerie to the pair. They finally reached a spiraling staircase that seemed to be miles high. Francis let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the staircase. "Well we better get started.", he informed Arthur. Arthur simply nodded and they began to make their way up the stairs.

The stairs seemed to go on forever. The pair stopped to catch their breath. "We aren't even halfway to the top yet! You think these bloody androids would have elevators since they are so advance in technology!", the Brit ranted. Francis put a finger to his lips and shushed Arthur. "We have to be quiet, Angleterre. We don't want to get caught.", he informed the ranting Englishman.

"I have a weird feeling that this is a trap. Everything has been too quiet. Something has to be up.", Arthur told Francis. The Frenchman nodded. "Oui. I agree, but we have to keep moving.", Francis began to make his way up the stairs again and Arthur followed close behind him.

After an eternity of walking, they reached the top of the staircase of death. "Bloody hell…it just led us to another floor. We are never going to get out of here. ", he said tiredly. Francis placed a hand on the dejected Brit's shoulder. "Yes we will. Maybe the way out is at the end of this hall.", Francis said, trying to get the Brit to lighten up. Arthur sighed. "I hope you're right, frog.", he added. They started to make their way down the hall.

Francis stopped in mid-step. Arthur looked at the Frenchman with a puzzled look on his face. "What's wrong?", he blinked in confusion. Francis looked around suspiciously. "Something doesn't feel right.", the nation of love gripped his sword tightly. Before Arthur could say anything more, a swarm of androids surrounded them. "Damn it!", Arthur cursed loudly.

The pair was able to fight off a few of them. Arthur panted in exhaustion. "There is too many of them!", he yelled at Francis, who was still slashing androids in half. Arthur finally hatched a plan. 'My magic! Maybe I can channel enough energy to take the rest of them out.', he thought to himself. "Francis! Run!", Arthur commanded the Frenchman.

Francis looked at the Brit. "Non! Not without you!", he shouted. Arthur growled in frustration. "Go! I have a bloody plan!", he informed the French nation. "Fine!", he ran over to Arthur and gave him a quick and passionate kiss. "You better come out alive.", Francis' eyes burned with unshed tears. Arthur smiled. "I will. Now go!", he told him sternly.

Francis nodded and began to run down the hall. Arthur closed his eyes and began to chant. A pentagram appeared on the floor below all of the androids, freezing them where they stood. The Brit's body glowed blue as he continued to chant. The building began to shake. When the final words of the spell left Arthur's lips, all of the androids were instantly obliterated.

During Arthur's spell casting, Francis found a ladder leading to an exit. This had to be the way out. He waited patiently by the ladder, waiting for his beloved Angleterre. When the building started to shake, he held onto the ladder. He knew it had to be Arthur. When the shaking stopped, Francis grew anxious. Was his Angleterre alive or dead?

Arthur smirked at his work and turned and ran down the hall. He had to meet up with Francis. It didn't take him long to reach the end of the hall. He smiled at what he saw…Francis was there, waiting for him. "I defeated them all. Now let's get out of here!", Arthur said happily to the Frenchman. Francis nodded and they began to climb the ladder.

The pair finally reached the top of the ladder and opened the latch of the door. They climbed out and their feet finally hit the ground of the above world. The sky was blue and everything around them was beautiful. Francis finally broke the silence. "Why didn't you use your power earlier?", he asked the Brit. Arthur merely chuckled. "At first, I didn't have anything to protect, so I couldn't channel enough magic, but now I do have something to protect.", he smiled at the Frenchman lovingly.

Francis pulled Arthur into a loving embrace. "Je t'aime.", Francis whispered into the Brit's ear. Arthur smiled and tightened the embrace. "I love you too.", he said softly against the Frenchman's neck. They pulled away slightly to look into each other's eyes. They leaned forward and their lips met in a loving and tender kiss. They had finally gained their freedom.

**A/N: This is a request I wrote for the lovely ArtisticWriter796. The ending was going to be tragic, but she wanted a happy ending, so I gave her one. X3 Thank you for reading. I would love reviews and check out my other stories if you would like. Again, thank you for reading.**


End file.
